Steve's Past
by jordan.honeycutt.7
Summary: Steve has always wanted to find a peace in his life. Can he do so during the Infinity War?


If Steve were being honest, he was tired. The super soldier program had been a way to join the war effort and to fight for his country. Then seventy years later he found out that the world had continued to fight and that he could help the good guys. It seemed like a good idea at first but now he wasn't so sure. The disaster at Leipzig Airport had just been another push towards superhero registration.

The months afterward had been the most stressful and least peaceful time in Steve's entire life. T'Challa had offered to keep Bucky until they could reverse the psychological control on his mind. Steve had left shortly after unable to slow down in Wakanda. His mind was constantly racing about what could have changed as he walked in the country. T'Challa had told him that it wasn't an imposition but Steve needed to leave.

He returned Brooklyn soon after finding an apartment that he could rent. He had a fair amount of backpay he had stashed away and used that to live off the radar. For the first few months in his self-imposed exile, he worried. His former teammates were putting their lives on the line each day and that worried Steve. Natasha had given him a message saying that her and Sharon were alive in Eastern Europe. She still said had some contacts there that were willing to help them. The people who stood by him were on the run and that worried him.

That worry could have eaten him alive so he focused his pursuits elsewhere. At first it was just trying to learn more about the world. Then it was the politics of the world, something that Steve wasn't a big fan of. Then it was to discovering a hobby or something to pass time. He had picked up the guitar rather quickly and writing soon after that. It was something to do to pass the time which he had a lot of.

In that time Steve watched as the world continued on. New heroes, including the young Spiderman, had taken up the mantle. Some days it had been tough to not be in the action but that wasn't his place anymore. The UN had endlessly debated the red tape surrounding the Sokovia Accords without a solution. It hadn't been resolved when the next big threat came. Nobody was prepared for that threat.

 **XXooXX**

All of that flashed through Steve's mind as he laid on the ground. His shield laid behind him scuffed with multiple burns across its front. The world seemed to spin around him and voices were muffled. Thanos had gotten the last of the Infinity Gems needed to complete the Gauntlet. Steve could vaguely see the fight continuing around him before all noise stopped. It was quiet for the first time in weeks and it was deafening.

"You have all put up a good fight but its over. Submit," Thanos spoke. His voice carried very far and anyone within miles could hear him. Steve picked himself up slowly facing the giant. "What will it be? Shall I continue to destroy your planet?" he roared. Steve could feel the presence of the people behind him as they looked at him. "We won't give up our home. You may just see us as just a lowly race on some inconsequential planet. This is our home and these are our people. We will fight until we can't anymore," Steve finished.

Steve knew that their chances were basically zero to none. Despite that, this was where they had to make their stand. They could fight, run, fight, run but it would get nowhere. He heard a thunderous laugh and Thanos spoke, "I knew that you would not be easy to get rid of Captain Rogers. I have to commend you and your compatriots on what you've done. Other races quickly capitulated and simply gave up. You all have sacrificed yourself and now your lives for a group of people who don't care about you. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end."

Before Steve could react the hand holding the Gauntlet swung toward him and suddenly he was enveloped in light. He saw the battle begin again but he couldn't seem to move. He saw Tony get a solid punch before being swatted out of the air. The kid, Spiderman, latched a web onto the Gauntlet pulling it partly off Thano's arm. Then suddenly it was dark and Steve was floating.

Bright flashes of light came in front of him before shooting off. It seemed to Steve as if he were running on a treadmill without ever making any ground. Then suddenly he was laying down. There was someone next to him and Steve jumped out of the bed. He crashed on the floor which hurt more than he expected.

"Steve?" a British voice called out. It sounded like, like Peggy. "Peggy?" he asked trying to get his bearings. "Yes?" she asked. She sounded as confused as he was. "You're dead, this is a trick," he tried backing up but found himself against the wall. A light switched on and Peggy looked toward him. "I'm not sure," Steve said quietly.

 **XXooXX**

Steve remembered the quick lesson he had been given on the Infinity Stones. Two of the stones, the Time and Reality Gems, had the power to change everything. It was possible that time and reality had been changed. Steve did his research but realized that there was nothing he could do to change things.

 **XXooXX**

Steve sat quietly outside his home as the sun rose. It was a beautiful May morning and he sipped his coffee contentedly. He often thought to the past and what had happened. The best he could surmise was that the gems had affected him sending him to the past. The Reality gem rewrote the airplane going down and instead changed history. He had married Peggy in 1949 and had decided to take some time off from the military.

He heard a sound behind him and saw Peggy sit down across from him. She placed a hand on her growing bump smiling. She was five months along and Steve couldn't be more grateful. He had a family and the life he had always dreamed about.

 **XXooXX**

 **"** The Captain sacrificed repeatedly for what he believed in. He took a chance to serve his country during World War Two. Then after seventy years he fought to save the Earth with the Avengers from the Chitauri invasion. Even though we didn't always see eye to eye I always respected his character. I wish he were here today so that I could tell him that. I hope that wherever he is, he's found the peace he looked for his entire life."

 **AN: Hey everyone. I hoped you enjoyed this little one shot. I was kind of tempted to make it into a series but I'm not really sure. I did write it in a few hours so please forgive me if there are any mistakes. I can't take credit for the idea but I hope you enjoy it.  
**


End file.
